Al son del alcohol
by yatinga
Summary: AU.Alexa es una chica normal, en un bar normal, con una copa de alcohol normal en su mano un día asquerosamente normal.Tiene un primo celoso esperándola en casa pero ha encontrado a alguien mucho más interesante con quién entretenerse.El pelo rubio destellea en la pista y los ojos verdes son embaucadores. "Me llamo Arthur Kirkland". Ha comenzado. England x Oc x Iggy x Oc x UK x Oc
1. Noche En la Discoteca

**Comienzo esta historia porque he decidido que amo a Arthur y ya. **

**Sé que el resto de mundo también adora a mi inglesito, pero es mío. **

**Lo de los derechos de propiedad ya lo iré viendo cuando me apetezca regresárselos a Himaruya-san. **

**Pero eso, Arthurito es de mi propiedad y no de diga más. ¿Eh? ¿EH?**

**Feliz 16 de Febrero.**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

Había sido una noche normal como cualquier otra en su asquerosa vida, una discoteca a rebosar de gente borracha, un daiquiri en su mano y la cara aburrida apoyada en el brazo que descansaba sobre la barra del bar, pendiente de tirarle el vaso a la cara al descocado camarero de piel ceniza si no dejaba de mirarle el escote.

Alexa suspiró, ajustándose un tirante de la camiseta y replanteándose lanzarle un zapato de alto tacón al Dj de ese tugurio para que cambiara de una vez la jodida canción que llevaba sonando diez minutos atrás cuando algo en el ambiente cambió. Quizás fue que iba por su tercera copa o que el camarero degenerado se había marchado, pero la gente de la comenzó a aglomerarse a su alrededor, abriendo un hueco en el centro de la pista cuando la música pasó a una entonación más electrónica.

Alzó la mirada entre la marea de cabezas que le impedían ver y divisó el porqué de la acumulación de cuerpos sudorosos y ebrios en torno a ella.

El asunto en cuestión tenía una cabellera rubia y unos penetrantes ojos verdes llenos de prepotencia en su cara iluminada por las luces amarillas. Se atusó la camisa negra medio abierta con arrogancia y pasó una mano por sus vaqueros ajustándose el elegante cinturón blanco para luego repasar que no hubiera ni una minúscula mota de polvo empañando el cegador brillo de sus lustrosos mocasines negros. Dedicó un guiño a las chicas que lo rodeaban pasándose una mano por el cabello de manera encantadora y haciendo relucir sus dos pendientes de plata colocados de manera simétrica. Alzó una de sus manos enguantadas en negro hacia el Dj con una sonrisa encandiladora y una canción pop resonó por el habitáculo.

Alexa pensó que era un niño patoso pero rico hasta que le vio bailar. El mocoso en cuestión, que no debería pasar de los veinte años, movía las piernas y los brazos como si estuviese peleando con un bailarín de break dance. Los gestos eran secos y mantenía las manos cerradas en puños, balanceando la cabeza acorde con el embriagante ritmo, avanzando siempre un paso por cada otro que retrocedía y manteniendo al público en éxtasis con cada uno de sus seductores movimientos de cadera.

Cuando el punto álgido de la melodía se hizo notar, el rubio hizo amagos aún más enérgicos, desplazándose de cabo a rabo de la pista como si volara, con una pantalla gigante de luces amarillas y parpadeantes que rezaban "¡Iggy¡" mientras la gente alzaba el puño y coreaba el mensaje al son del titileo.

El clímax dio lugar al final de la canción y el joven terminó en una postura muy parecida a un bailoteo flamenco, como si nunca hubiera danzado al son de "Dance medley". La gente aplaudió como si una superestrella se hubiera dejado caer en el antro de casualidad y rodearon de pronto al rubio estrechando su mano.

Alexa estaba a punto de irse cuando aquella impresionante criatura de ojos madreselva se acercó a la barra y se sentó a su lado, pidiendo un whisky en las Rocas.

-¡Alucinante, Iggy! ¡Te has vuelto a superar, muchacho, esta ronda te la pago yo!-aduló el camarero pervertido y el chico solo agradeció con una sonrisa algo forzada, tomando su vaso de líquido dorado y dándole un trago para calmar la sed.

Fue a darse la vuelta, ya que un chico de cabellera rubia algo más larga e intoxicantes ojos azules le llamaba a voz de grito con una chica enrollada contra su pecho y sosteniendo una copa de vino en la otra mano, despertando su irritación cuando empujó con su hombro a Alexa y pisó sus pies con sus zapatos italianos.

-Ah…Disculpa, no me fijé…-murmuró estabilizándose y pendiente de no derramar su copa sobre ella.

-No pasa nada, supongo que estás algo cansado después de ese baile.-contestó ella, apartándose un poco incómoda cuando él se la quedó mirando.- ¿Iggy, verdad?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias, aunque no me llamo Iggy.-Estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía y se apoyó en la barra tranquilamente, sin tener en cuenta que esa postura desvelaba aún más su sedoso pecho brillante de sudor.-Es solo un apodo, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-Yo soy Alexa Brooks, un gusto.

-¿Brooks? ¿De Estados Unidos?-preguntó curioso, sentándose en la barra y cruzando una pierna sobre otra.

-Más o menos.-concedió ella, acomodándose a su lado con un encogimiento de hombros-Mi padre sí era estadounidense, pero mi madre era española, así que crecí aquí. ¿Y Kirkland de donde es?

-Soy londinense, pero estoy en España por estudios.

-¿Universitario?

-Supongo que tú igual, ¿no?

-Vaya, un inglés de pura cepa estudioso, agradable y vidente, quién lo hubiera dicho.-comentó con sorna, tomando un trago de su copa.

Arthur bebió también, con algo de rubor en las mejillas ya que no soportaba demasiado bien el alcohol.- Wow, wow, ¿a qué vino eso? ¿No has tenido buenas experiencias británicas o qué?

-No demasiado, digamos que a los ingleses la amabilidad no les desborda precisamente.

-Ah, qué comentario tan desagradable. Los ingleses somos fantásticos en la mayoría de los sentidos. Somos puntuales,-Iggy volvió a beber un largo trago, acompañado de Alexa y su daiquiri- elegantes, caballerosos, uhm… ¿he dicho puntuales? Es realmente una….-empinó su vaso de nuevo con apariencia de estar algo mareado.- _ability _interesante.

-¿_Ability_?-rió ella, notando como su español comenzada a trastocarse.

-_Oh, yes_…_ability is like_… _a special_ cualidad. _Do you understand me? _

-Sí. -Alexa se tambaleó ligeramente en su silla-Te comprendo perfectamente, Artie, créeme.

-Oh, ¿una _bad experience_?- inquirió compasivo, alzando una mano para pedir una ronda para ambos.

-Bah, algo así, ¿y tú qué, uh?-agradeció el vaso con un cabeceo irregular.

-_Yes, but it is not important, doesn't it?_

-Siempre se puede avanzar hacia adelante, ¿no?

-_Yes, yes…Please, _brindemos.

- ¿Brindar?

-_Fuck, yes_, solo quiero beber.-rezongó él con una mano en la cabeza.- Chin-chin.

Alexa alzó su vaso y brindaron torpemente antes de vaciar el contenido en sus gargantas.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

-_…so I told him: 'Fuck you and _lárgate de aquí, _brat _emancipado'-Arthur y Alexa habían terminado entre las sillas de la barra, tirados en el suelo y contándose sus penas de manera patética.

-Que malo, Arthur… A un hermano eso no se le hace… _That's wrong. You are bad._- Alexa golpeó juguetonamente su pecho. Llevaban como tres copas compartidas, así que teniendo en cuenta que ella había bebido dos más previamente a encontrarse con el londinense y que él no soportaba para nada bien el alcohol daba como resultado algo así:

(Alexa + 5 daiquiris) + (Arthur + 3 whiskies en las Rocas) – (Molestas e inoportunas apariencias de conciencia) = Ambos algo contentillos

-_But he want go away. I hate him, he's a stupid boy. __And he is not awesome. _–Kirkland tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, con las luces de colores parpadeantes cegándole a cada segundo.- _Fucking lights, I hate them too._

Alexa rió y le puso una mano delante de los ojos, cubriéndole y notando como el inglés la apretaba aún más contra su cara, agradecido por la repentina oscuridad. Ella estaba recostada contra su hombro y extrañamente tenía puesto un guante y el colgante de platino del rubio.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó.

-Muchísimo.-Arthur apartó entonces la mano de ella de su cara y se la quedó mirando como si viera una deidad, con el intoxicante alcohol derramado por sus venas y embotando su cerebro.-Por la Reina, Alexa quiero besarte.-reclamó inclinando su cara hacia la chica.

Ella rió de nuevo y jugueteó con un mechón dorado de su frente.-Joder, Artie, creí que nunca lo dirías.- musitó divertida.

El vicioso aroma de colonia masculina y whisky envolvía al británico y Alexa mordió lentamente una de sus mejillas antes de que sus bocas chocaran en un beso hambriento y embriagante durante un segundo antes de que 'algo' alejara a Arthur de ella con brusquedad.

-¡Iggy! ¡Joder, _Anglaterre_, dijiste que no ibas a beber, _cher!_ –El rubio de melena por los hombros y ojos azules que había llamado a Arthur antes de que comenzaran a hablar sacudía al mencionado del cuello de la camisa. Lucía un rubor en las mejillas acorde con su espantosa camisa bermellón y sus pantalones azul rey, y estaba acompañado por un chico menor y muy parecido a él, solo que con el cabello más oscuro.

-Emm, Francis, hermano, no creo que debas de sujetarle así, ya sabes como se pone…-murmuró el pequeño, deteniendo el brazo del mayor, que sacudía al británico de su camisa semi abierta.

-_Ah…The fucking __french__ frog and his little brother._ - balbuceó el rubio sosteniendo débilmente la mano ajena.

-Tsk, lo que digas. Matthew, llévate al borracho éste al coche.-el chico pasó un brazo del inglés por sus hombros y se marchó mientras que el otro le tendió la mano a Alexa y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Espero que _mon cher Anglaterre _ no te haya molestado.-se disculpó el tipo que, según el otro, se llamaba Francis, con una sonrisa incómoda. A Alexa no le importó mucho lo que el rubio estuviera diciendo porque ahora que le habían cortado el rollo acababa de recordar que tenía un celoso primo esperándola en la gigantesca mansión donde vivían y al que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia verla a las dos de la mañana completamente borracha en la puerta de su casa.

-Ah, no; no me molestó. Disculpa, pero debo irme, así que…

-¿Vives cerca?-antes de que la chica pudiera negar él ya estaba hablando de nuevo- Te pagaré el taxi, por las molestias .-Insistió guiándola hacia la salida a empujones. El viento agradable de finales del verano sacudió sus cabellos cuando salieron a la calle.-¡Taxi!

Un coche que de milagro pasaba por allí se detuvo al borde de la carretera y el conductor se asomó a la ventanilla.- ¿A dónde le llevo, jefe?

-Donde ella quiera, tenga, creo que con esto bastará.-Entregó unos cuantos billetes de manera distraída. El francés parecía bastante angustiado y no dejaba de mirar hacia otro coche que estaba a un par de metros de allí, donde podía ver a su hermano menor batallando con el imbécil ebrio de Arthur para que entrara al interior, que se resistía utilizando patadas varias.

-Adentro, señorita.-Francis la ayudó a subir al carro y se despidió con la mano cuando ella dijo algo parecido a 'Calle de los Tomates Lustrosos, número 35 ' mientras cerraba la puerta.

Francis se permitió suspirar, se pasó las manos por el pelo en un intento de alejar el alcohol que le nublaba la mente y se masajeó la barbilla reconociendo el fugaz pensamiento de que debía afeitarse pronto esa barba que comenzaba a salirsele de las manos. Arremangó su camisa hasta los codos y se preparó para la inminete batalla que iba a tener con el terco de Iggy en cuanto se acercara al coche.

-_Hey, stop, you annoying man! Fuck your bloddy ass, brat! Let me go, asshole!- _Vociferaba Arthur sujetándose a la puerta del carro como un gato que no quería entrar a una bañera. Si Francis no estuviera ebrio, no fueran las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente no tuviera universidad, se estaría riendo como un condenado y grabando toda la escena aunque sea con su móvil. Lamentablemente no era el caso, así que se limitó a gruñir y noquear al inglés de un certero golpe en el estómago mientras su hermano menor le miraba impresionado.

-No me mires así, Matty. Cuando has salido de fiesta con Iggy antes sabes como se tienen que hacer las cosas. ¿Nunca te pasó esto en Canadá?- preguntó metiendo al semi inconsciente británico al coche y atándole precavidamente con los cinturones traseros, 'por si se le ocurría despertarse'.

-Pues no, yo solo me dediqué a estudiar.-rezongó él menor, agradeciendo mentalmente el que le hubiera tocado ser el conductor sobrio y entrando al carro con las llaves en la mano.

-¿Y viniste a España para qué?-inquirió el otro, abrochándose el cinto a duras penas.

-¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que me concedieron una beca de estudios para venir a Madrid, a la Universidad Complutense. –Recorrió el desvío de la calle mientras que su hermano le indicaba como ir a casa de Iggy con vagas explicaciones y gestos ambiguos.

-¿Cuándo me has dicho eso?

-Creo que cuando le estabas metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a la morena de ojos marrones.

-¿A cuál?

-A la tercera, después de la pelirroja y la rubia de pechos de silicona. Seguramente ibas por tu segunda cerveza en ese momento.

-Seguro.

Mientras, Arthur dejó salir un ronquido en la parte de atrás del auto.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

Alexa se frotó los ojos, bajándose del taxi y permaneciendo parada delante de las puertas de madera maciza de la mansión de los Fernandez Carriedo. Vaciló un segundo en tocar al timbre y más tarde recordó que tení las llaves en el bolso, milagro que no se le hubiera perdido en la borrachera, así que rebuscó dentro. Y rebuscó. Y siguió rebuscando. Y finalmente las encontró.

Bostezó cerrando la puerta con cuidado y caminó con pasos sigilosos hasta donde recordaba que estaba la cocina pero una luz procedente de la escalera de pino interrumpió su camirar.

-Buenas noches, Alexa.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cruelmente y volteó a ver a su primo. Con el pelo castaño revuelto, los ojos verdes fijos en su figura y el pijama rosa de tomates sonrientes destrozando la seriedad de la situación, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo se erguía en su para nada corta estatura sobre las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados y una linterna de acampada en una de sus manos.

-Hola, Tony.- Luciendo una inocentemente falsa sonrisa y con la cara adoptando leves tonos verdosos por el mareo alcoholizado, Alexa se obligó a permanecer recta y mirar a su primo.

-¿Sabes que hora es?-preguntó el andaluz fríamente.

-Hum…-observó disimuladamente el reloj de la cocina (su objetivo frustrado) y regresó la vista a su familiar inmediatamente.- ¿Las tres menos cuarto?

-Las tres menos cuarto.-el silencio que se impartió a partir de ese punto era tan tenso que si alguno de ellos recordara como respirar no podría. Finalmente él volvió a hablar.-¿Dónde has estado?

-En una discoteca.

-¿Hasta las tres de la mañana?-insistió.

-Tres menos cuarto. Y sí.

Antonino achicó la mirada amenazadoramente.-No tienes muy buena pinta, pareces enferma.

-Me he bebido cinco daiquiris. Estoy borracha, Antonio, claro que no tengo buena pinta.-recalcó ella.-Y si continuo aquí, con el estómago vacío y hablando contigo de esta manera te aseguro que vomitaré.

-¿Vomitar?-repitió asqueado.

-¿Tío, nunca te has cogido un pedo?-la respuesta era obviamente sí y ambos lo sabían, pero Alexa continuó hablando de todos modos- Te lo repito: _Cinco daiquiris. _ He bebido alcohol para meter en un coma etílico a un elefante. Dentro de unas horas me echas la bronca mientras vamos a la universidad, ¿vale? Ahora no tengo ganas.

-Dentro de unas horas tendrás resaca. Sabes que grito cuando me enfado.-amenazó sin mucha importancia.

-Lo soportaré-rezongó ella con un gesto desganado de mano, dando por terminada la conversación y caminando a la cocina.

Antonio negó con la cabeza viéndola desparecer por la puerta y subió a su cuarto con la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas. Alexa tenía veinte años, sabía cuidarse sola. Él no era su maldito padre para estar encima de ella cada vez que salía sin avisar, cosa que era cada vez más común.

Estaba preocupado, jodidamente preocupado por su prima, que no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel accidente de tráfico. Se metió en la cama sintiéndose incómodo consigo mismo. Había estado esforzándose por recuperar a su prima a como era antes, incluso le presentó a gente de su círculo social, y sin embargo al único al que aceptó fue a Lovino. Antonio llevaba días pensando qué más hacer respecto a la situación cuando el italiano le recomendó, entre insultos, que a lo mejor debía darle a conocer a personas más _especiales. _Claramente el sureño se refería a los chicos del Club Internacional de Naciones.

Frunció el ceño, recordando como fue a parar a ese estúpido lugar con el resto de alumnos de intercambio de la preparatoria. Los primeros días se replanteó seriamente volver a su solitaria casa de Andalucía, pero cuando conoció a Lovino prefirió permanecer en Madrid, junto a su no-declarado mejor amigo italiano y su encantador hermanito. El CIN no era tan malo al fin y al cabo.

Quizás a Alexa le gustaría ese ambiente y volviera a ser la alegre (y no contestona) chica que fue en el pasado. Aunque debería tener cuidado de a quién le presentaba, dudaba que algunos quisieran entablar solamente amistades con su prima.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

**Sí, esta es mi séptima historia. Sí, solo he acabado una. Sí, planeo continuarlas, pero no se cuando. Y sí, extrañamente esta no es de Naruto.**

**Me inspiré porque descubrí que Iggy canta jodidamente bien y me puse a ver videos en el YouTube hasta que encontré uno que me hizo mucha gracia y me inspiró. **

**Si alguien quiere ver el bailoteo de Iggy que ponga : " **_**Dance medley england**_** " en YouTube y eso, donde salga Arthur, pues ese es. Hay tres bailes, yo creo que para la disco le pegan más el primero y el tercero, pero hay para elegir.**

**Alguno que otro se sorprenderá por eso de que Antonio tenga familia y England no se esté matando con France, pero hay tiempo, tranquilos, siempre hay tiempo para verles pelear.**

**Sé que se olvidó mencionar el detalle de las tremendas cejas de Iggy, pero como Alexa está pedo perdida, pues no lo ha notado, y ya.**

**Quiero reviews.**

**Ya aparecerá Alfred también.**

**Quiero reviews.**

**Y Gilbert.**

**Quiero reviews.**

**Y Lugwin.**

**Quiero reviews.**

**Y por supuesto que los italianitos no quedarán fuera del fic.**

**Quiero reviews.**

**Aunque la verdad, no sé como meter a Kiku, tengo un dramón con eso.**

**Quiero reviews.**

**¿He dicho ya que quiero reviews? **

**¿No? **

**No pasa nada, lo digo otra vez.**

**Quiero reviews.**


	2. EL primer Día de Universidad

**A ver, esto he comenzado a escribirlo a las 22:59 del 16 de Febrero. Sí, exacto, justo después (más o menos) de publicar el primer capítulo de esta payasada de historia con Artie, Francis, Tony, Lovi, Matty, y…**

**Joder, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que todos los nombres acaban prácticamente igual?**

**Yo justo ahora, ¿a que molo? Dios, soy alucinante, me impresiono a mí misma.**

**Aún no sé que hacer para meter a Kiku en el fic, así que quiero ideas, reviews y demás maneras de comunicarse con mi fantasticoso ser para poder meter a mi japonesito (sí, Kiku y Arthur son míos, al igual que Ivan, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Roderich, y muchos más… Ya los iré incluyendo).**

**Todavía no me apetece devolverle los personajes a Himaruya-san así que ese tema lo tenemos niquelado, ¿no?**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo… 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo… 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

-…Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho que podías reñirme…-murmuró Alexa, con los ojos cerrados y las manos fuertemente afianzadas a los oídos para opacar los gritos de Antonio. Lovino había tenido el detalle de, ya que también vivía en la mansión Fernandez Carriedo por toda la cara, ayudarla a caminar por la calle para que no se chocase con una farola o pisara una mierda de perro o algo por el estilo, ya que tenía dolor de cabeza por la resaca.

-¡Insisto en que no te tenías que haber largado, así a voz de pronto, a las ocho y aparecer en mi casa a las tres de la mañana con un tono verde terminal y a punto de vomitar! ¡Es que hay que estar loco!

-…Joder, Tony, ¿otra vez? Te he dicho que eran las tres menos cuarto.-Lovino ya no sabía si reír o llorar porque la conversación llevaba siendo la misma desde que habían salido de casa en dirección a la Universidad, así que optó por enojarse, como siempre.

- ¡_Merda_, Antonio! ¡Cállate la _puttana _boca, _cazzo_! ¡Tengo la puñetera _testa _como un bombo por tus gritos de menopáusica histérica!

-¡Pero Lovi! ¡A las tres de la mañana! ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre? –gritó el andaluz tirándose de los pelos y siendo desplazado por los tropecientos kilos que transportaba en su vieja mochila color rojo y verde. -¡Es mi prima, y es mi problema preocuparme de…

-¡Joder, tu _ripugnante_ problema ahora es esa _merda_ de mochila! ¿¡De qué _scaricare _ la has rescatado?! ¡Tírala ya a la basura!

-No te engañes, Lovinito.-murmuró Alexa con las manos cada vez más prietas en las orejas.-Tiene esa porquería desde los cinco años, si no la ha tirado antes, ya no lo hará.

-No es una porquería, emula a la perfección el hermoso color de los tomates, así que es un objeto divino. Jamás tiraría una belleza como esta.

- No es que no quieras tirarla, es que nadie aceptaría una _sporcizia _como esa ni el el más asqueroso _scaricare _ de toda España.

-Ya dije que no es una porquería.-lloriqueó Antonio poniendo morritos, dejando el tema de la borrachera de Alexa para otro momento, defender el honor de su mochila tomatejil era más importante que su resacosa prima.

-No, es tu _cazzo _fetiche. _Maledetto spagnolo… _-maldijo Lovino en voz baja, agradeciendo que ya se vieran las puertas de la Universidad Complutense a media cuadra.

Alexa se tambaleó para intentar mirar la hora y Lovino le acercó la muñeca donde lucía su carísimo Rolex para que no sacara el móvil del bolsillo y los mandara a ambos al suelo. Ella palmeó levemente el hombro del italiano, que aún discutía a voz de grito con su primo sobre la utilidad de los tomates en formato mochila, para indicarle que ya podía bajar el brazo. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y Lovino y ella tenían un cabreo de monos porque a Antonio se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea, así en mitad de la madrugada, de llevarla a conocer al algunos de los miembros del Club Internacional de Naciones, más conocido como CIN, antes de que empezaran las jodidas clases de informática y nanotecnología de cuarto curso.

Lovino perjuró entre dientes ante su evidente estupidez. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió hablar con el imbécil de Antonio, si sabía que iba a aceptar la idea más que gustoso? ¡Idiota,idiota, idiota! Ahora tenía que soportar a la chica resacosa, a un español irritado, emocionado, preocupado y disgustado y a su propio mal humor mañanero, todo en uno. ¡Joder! ¡Maldita fuera su asquerosa vida dde italiano semi-españolizado!

-_Cazzo…_-resopló antes de ver a su hermano menor, Feliciano, colgado del gigantesco alemán pela patatas, ese tal Ludwig Beilschmidt.-¡Feli!

-¡Lovi!-gritó el menor, luciendo felicidad desbordante en sus ojos miel. Se avalanzó sobre su hermano pero se paró en seco, mirando a la chica que colgaba de su brazo. Alexa levantó la vista apenas y vio al italiano mirándola curiosa e interesadamente, como se mira a un tazo que te ha entrado en una bolsa de Doritos o algo por el estilo.

-Em…¿Hola?

-¡Hola!-gritó el castaño, dando rienda suelta a su entusiamo.- Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, soy el hermano pequeño de Lovino, que es mi hermano mayor.

-…¿Vale?-Alexa alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que el chico frente a ella había dicho dos veces lo mismo pero de manera diferente. Para su mala suerte, el extraño, al darse cuenta de que tenía su atención, continuó hablando como si le hubieran dado mecha.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres amiga de Antonio? ¿O de mi hermano? ¿Eres su novia? ¿Te gusta la pasta? ¡A mí me encanta la pasta! Si no eres su novia, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer pasta? Conozco un restaurante donde hacen la mejor pasta de Madrid,¡lo dicen en su publicidad, así que debe ser verdad! ¿Te parece bien a eso de la dos? ¡A mí me viene muy bien porque justo termino de dar clase de filosofía, así que un descanso comiendo pasta vendría fenomenal! ¿Tú que estudias? ¿Economía? ¿Filología? ¡Mira ese es un buen tema para que hablemos mientras comemos la pasta de ese maravilloso restaurante! ¿Y si… ¡Auch!

Alexa agradeció tremendamente que el rubio de complexión fuerte hubiera aparecido para palmearle la cabeza al joven italiano porque, sinceramente, creía que le iba a dar un mareo por tantas frases juntas. Feliciano se le había antojado la típica personita alegre que te tiene que caer bien a la fuerza y le había parecido graciosa su manera hiperactiva de expresarse, pero con resaca se le subía a la cabeza el humor de perros.

-Feliciano, basta.-El tipo la miró sin nada en los ojos, como si tuviera que observarla casi por obligación.-Lamento si Feliciano te ha molestado, suele ser así de expresivo.

-Ah...-realmente ese sujeto le daba escalofríos.-Descuida, con Antonio por casa te acostumbras rápidamente a ese tipo de carácter.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt.-se presentó, tendiéndole la mano en un ademán practicamente militar.

-Alexa Brooks.-dijo estrechando al alemán.

-¡¿De qué _merda _vas, _maledetto _germano?! ¡Yo soy el hermano de Feli, yo lo debería presentar a las personas!

Ludwig suspiró.-No lo hiciste, y tampoco te disculpaste por su comportamiento, así que me vi en la obligación de hacerlo yo. Si es tu hermano, cuida mejor de él la próxima vez.

A Lovino pareció que se le hinchase una vena de la frente cual globo aerostático. Alexa se aferró al cuello del italiano, porque estaba segura de que saltaría sobre el rubio y no quería morir ni verse implicada en el proceso. Feliciano, por el momento, se había apartado un poco y estaba hablando con Antonio, que parecía bastante contentillo haciendo gestos curvilíneos sugerentes con las manos mientras el italiano menor asentía, sonreía e imitaba los gestos con otro rubor coqueto.

-¡Ludwig, _mon cher_!-Si Alexa no se hubiese tapado los oídos antes el grito descomunal que había dado el recién llegado, habría reconocido sin duda ese acento frances meloso. El ario, por el contrario, en cuanto vio al galo saltar desde atrás hacia él en señal de querer recibir un abrazo se desplazó tranquilamente hacia la derecha, haciendo que Bonnefoy acabara de boca contra el suelo.

Entre los gritó del francés, a Alexa le pareció encontrar cierto hecho borroso en su mente con la misma voz, per no conseguía recordar. Mientras, Lovino había redirigido el objetivo de sus gritos y ahora era el rubio melenudo el que los recibía.

-¡Francis!-el entusiamo de Antonio al levantar del suelo al de la barbita, limpiarle levemente y abrazarle como si no le hubiera visto en diez años hizo que el alemán, Lovino y la hispanoamericana alzaran una ceja totalmente compenetrados. Y lo peor fue que el otro le correspondió de una manera igual de melosa mientras lloriqueaban de manera patética sobre lo mucho que se había echado de menos durante el verano.

-Dios, me hubiera quedado en Italia…-murmuró Lovino, observando a Feliciano aplaudir como en una obra infantil ante la escena.

-Y yo me hubiera ido contigo.-aseguró Alexa, con un tic de desprecio ante la actitud repelente de su primo.-Eh, Tony, levanta ya del suelo.-pero el andaluz seguía a lo suyo.-Oye, tiraré tu repugnate mochila , tacharé con edin todas la fotos de tomates de casa y quemaré el autógrafo que te hizo el presidente de la fáfrica de Orlando como no te levantes y dejes de parecer imbécil en este mismo instante, ¿me oyes?

Antonio, arrastrando a Francis por el camino, se puso de pie como un soldado y miró amenazante a su prima.-No lo harías.

-Pruébame.-le retó.

-No te atreverías.-insistió el castaño.

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso?-Antonio sintió que su corazon se encogía un poco ante el miedo de perder a sus rojos amigos y soltó a Francis lentamente.-Buen chico.

Lovino se echó a reír como un condenado.-¡Que buena!-felicitó, sujetándose el estómago.- ¡Tía, tienes más peligro que Phileas Fogg con un bonobus!

Alexa, Feliciano, Antonio y Francis rieron también ante la comparación, y Ludwig curvó las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisa divertida.

Después de ese animado intercambio de ideas, Francis decidió presentarse adecuadamente.

-Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, nativo de París. Y tú debes de ser esa misteriosa chica por la que Antonio nos abandona cruelmente los Viernes por la noche. Un placer, _mon amour_.-dijo elegantemente, tomando la mano de Alexa, besándola y provocando que Lovino sintiera inexplicables ganas de pegarle un puñetazo que 'redecorase' sus facciones galas.

-Veo la imperiosa necesidad de dejar en claro que soy su prima. Y nada más.-recalcó ella, alejando la mano de la boca francesa con urgencia. Antonio también miró reprobatoriamente al francés y este se limitó a reír, pillado en pleno coqueteo desinteresado con la familia de su querido colega español.

-…Ugh…-Francis detuvo su risa y él y el resto de muchachos voltearon a ver quien era el causante de ese lastimero murmulllo moribundo, encontrándose con un rubio de pelo alborotado y cara enfermiza. Lucía unas tremendas bolsas violáceas bajo los ojos, cara cansada y gesto nauseabundo, por no decir ya que parecía a punto de morir. El chaleco de tela negro y la camisa verde oscuro no hacían sino acentura más su extrema palidez, sumándole a eso los pantalones de blanco inmaculado. Arthur se acercó al grupo a paso renqueante y lamentable,con la mochila colgada de un hombro.

-¡Iggy!-exclamó Feliciano.-¡Estás horrible!

Algo en la mente de Alexa hizo clic y abandonó la conversación por lo bajinis con Lovino para prestarle antención el recién llegado. Parpadeó confusa y sorprendida a partes iguales, soltándose levemente del tronco del italiano.

-¿Arthur?-preguntó con asombro, reconociendo las facciones del bailarín.

El rubio alzó su oscurecida mirada unos instantes y sus ojos se abrieron con impresión.

-¡Alexa!- El inglés soltó una leve carcajada que dejó pasmados en sus sitios a los miembros del CIN y se acercó a paso rápido a la iberoamericana.-¡No esperaba verte aquí!

-Pero que dices, Arthur, si adivinaste que venía a la Universidad.-comentó dejando que el londinense la tomara de los hombros.

-Pero aún así no me dijiste a cual, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?-preguntó él llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos, ni que fuera tan grave.

Ajenos a toda la conversación, Antonio, Francis y compañía permanecían tiesos como una tabla en sus sitios, sin atreverse a moverse por temor a desestabilizar el cosmos y que Iggy los detectara con su 'sensor anti-petardos' especial.

Estaban especialmente chocados porque, uno, Iggy NUNCA dejaba que le llamaran Arthur. Y dos, ninguno entendía las confianzas que esos dos se tenían si acababan de conocerse.

-Emm…Art…-intentó Francis.

El rubio volteó con extrema violencia y rabia ciega concentrada en los ojos.-Ni te atrevas, _frog_.-siseó amenazante, haciendo que el francés se escondiera tras Ludwig, que permanecía sujetando a Antonio y Lovino para que no se abalanzaran sobre Arthur.

-¡Eh, cejón!-increpó el andaluz bastante cabreado, aunque sin motivo.-¡¿De qué vas, eh?!

Ludwig intentó, y de verdad que lo intentó, callar a Antonio, pero el castaño estaba lo suficiente enfadado como para apartar al fornido alemán y picar el pecho de Arthur con un dedo, extrañando al extranjero.

-_Sorry_?

-¡No quiero tus 'sorrys' ni tus 'esquiusmi' ni patochadas inglesas me oyes!-Vociferó el español.

Arthur parpadeó, más confuso que enfadado por la tremenda patada que Antonio acababa de darle a su lengua natal. Aunque claro, lo que todos sabían era que él hablaba español y ya, nada más, el resto de los idiomas se los pasaba por el forro de los _coullis_, como decía Francis.

-Tony, para de gritar.-pidió Alexa, siendo insultantemente ignorada.

-_Anthony, what happen with you?_-preguntó Iggy con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué qué 'guat japen güiz mí'? ¿Qué te pica a ti, inglesito?- Replicó Antonio.- ¿De qué mierdas conoces a mi prima, eh?

Arthur volteó a mirar a la castaña con una ceja alzada.-¿Su prima? No me dijiste nada de eso anoche.

A Antonio se le atrancó el aire en la garganta.- ¿¡Anoche?!-chilló con la voz muy aguda.

-Eh, eh, eh….Calma todos.-pidió Alexa con las plamas en alto, alejando al británico por si a su primo se iba aún más la olla.-Supongo que recuerdas el pedo con el que llegué anoche a casa.

-Para olvidarlo…-bufó Lovino en lugar del español. Feliciano, Francis y Ludwig le miraron interrogantes y el castaño hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.-Ayer llegó con unpedo que te pasas a las tres menos cuarto, los oí discutir incluso desde mi cuarto y eso que no gritaron mucho.

-¿Y qué con eso?-replicó Antonio, ajeno al pleito paralelo que llevaban los otros.

-En la disco me encontré a Arthur-y de nuevo el inglés sin inmutarse ante la mención desautorizada de su nombre, cosa que irritó aún más al español-Y nos cogimos la madre de todas la cogorzas hasta que un tipo raro me sacó de ahí, me pagó el taxi y aparecí en casa para que tu me reventaras la cabeza con tus gritos.

-Oh, _mon cherí, _¿eres tú el _petit _pajarillo que me encontré anoche en el frío suelo, cobijada entre vasos? _Grand _es la alegría que _je _siento al verte sana y salva. _J'ai adoré _la forma en que tu pelo se encurría salvaje por tu….

-Cállate, _frog_. –Exigió Arthur dándole un golpe en la cabeza y el francés lloriqueó, pues tampoco había quedado libre del fiero ataque de la resaca.

-Sólo estaba siendo romántico con _mon petit amour_, Iggy, ¿qué hay de malo en ello ?

-Que es mi prima.-replicó Antonio, apartando al inglés como a una mala peste.

-¡Oy,oy, oy! ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! ¡Ore-sama está aquí, y más _awesome_ que nunca, muñecas!

Alexa casi pega un grito al ver aparecer entre el de la barba y su primo a un tipo altamente raro. Tení el pelo blanco, los ojos rojos y una mochila con forma de pollito; no supo cual de esas características le resultó más inquietante. Y lo peor era que se le abalanzó encima con todas las confianzas del mundo, cogiéndola descaradamente de la cintura y dándole una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Eh, ¿pero a ti que te pasa?!- Alexa se vio tentada en hacerle tragar un puñetazo, revolviéndose entre los brazos del tipejo, que por cierto, olía claramente a cerveza.

-¡Ajá, Ore-sama piensa que eres más awesome cuanto más te mueves, _Fräulein_!

-¿¡Cómo que 'froilain'?! ¡No me llamo así! ¡Suéltame, pervertido!

-¡Ore-sama es poderoso, y no te soltará!- y así a voz de pronto, el albino le plantó un beso francés que hasta envidia le metió a Francis. Alexa se sintió manoseada por todas partes y notaba sin duda lo mucho que le había gustado a ese sujeto su culo, puesto que no dejaba de toquetearlo.

Cuando pensaba que ese iba a ser su fin y el hombre acabaría por absorverla al ritmo que llevaba, su salvación llegó en forma de fornido e intimidante alemán.

-¡_Bruder_!- Sintió una mano poderosa rodeándole el cuerpo y segundos más tarde se vio contra el pecho del napolitano, obsevando sin impedimentos como Ludwig sostenía al acosador por el cuello de la camisa.

Alexa tenía los ojos como platos y la resaca se le había bajado de golpe, de hecho, Lovino podía constatar que su cuerpo temblaba. Miró casi con pánico al de pelo platino, que le sonrió socarronamente antes de palmearle la cabeza al rubio alemán con todas las confianzas del mundo.

-Oy, vamos, Lud. Ni que fuera la primera chica a la que ves que le meto mano.-Y eso solo logró que ella empalideciera más.- ¿O acaso la querías para ti?

-No puedes ir por ahí haciendo eso, _bruder_.-Alexa entonces identificó ciertos rasgos parecidos entre ambos y creyó escuchar el susurro del italiano diciéndole que eran hermanos.-Creo que no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

-Te estresas demasiado, tampoco es para que te pongas así.-El tipo palmoteó a su hermano menor y se colgó de Francis y Antonio en cuanto pudo.-Nosotros somos el 'Bad Friends Trio' y es a esto a lo que nos dedicamos, ¿no?

-A seducir, _mon ami_, no a meter mano a _les petites amoures_.-le corrigió el francés.

-Y menos si es mi prima, Gilbert.-soltó Antonio con veneno, presionando el brazo prusiano con excesiva fuerza.

Gilbert palideció por unos ínfimos segundos y luego se hechó a reír estridentemente-¡Tío, ¿esta es Alexa?! ¡Pues tiene un culo que te pasas! ¡Se lo magreaba todo el día!

Cuando recibió unas cuantas collejas bien dadas, entonces dejó de reír, ganándose por la gorra miradas de mal gusto también.-Eres un asqueroso, _ maledetto germano_.- bufó Lovino.

-Tío, que es mi prima.-insistió el anadluz con el ceño fruncido, cosa que al albino le resvalaba.- Por lo menos algo de respeto, mierda.

-Va a sonar _the_….-la campana que indicaba la entrada de los alumnos empezó a repicar y una aglomeración de personas se situó frente a las listas donde se indicaban las clases.-… _ring_.

-'Ring' es lo que ha hecho, _Anglaterre_.-se burló Francis, encantado de poder tomarle el pelo al británico. Este le miró con desprecio, se colocó la mochila y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el gentío, dejando al galo con la palabra en la boca.-Ah… Que mal, normalmente suele responder.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-preguntó Alexa arqueando una ceja, ya que parecía que los dos rubios mantenían una estrecha enemistad que se desmostraba con burlas francesas y miradas ponzoñosas en respuesta.

-Iggy y el _fratello_ Francis no se llevan muy bien que digamos.-contestó Felicino con un encogimiento de hombros.- Y el _fratello _Lovino y Ludwig tampoco.

-¡Ese _germano_ pela patatas no merece mi simpatía! ¡Es un pueblerino, un bárbaro del norte!

-Em… Estoy aquí.

- Mira lo poco que me importa.-Ludwig empezó a sentirse levemente molesto con las horribles contestaciones que le eran dadas y Alexa vio correcto arrastrar al napolitano a donde habían ido el resto del improvisado grupo de representantes de naciones.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo… 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo_

El día podía haber sido peor, sí, pero también hubiera sido mejor si no le hubiera tocado al pervertido prusiano en su clase, es más, a su lado, y si no hubieran mandado a Arthur a otra aula. Antonio y Francis iban a un curso superior y Ludwig, Feliciano y Lovino habían acabado en la misma clase juntos, pero eran de un curso inferior a ella. Vamos, una absoluta mierda.

Parecía que lo único bueno era ese café que se estaba tomando junto al londinense, que le había invitado a la susodicha merienda improvisada y a la que se habían intentado acoplar Francis y Antonio con la escusa de que un café disminuiría el dolor de la resaca, suerte divina que Arthur había salido con una de sus típicas frases bordes, tal que : " Para hacer de mal tercio te largas a tu casa, gabacho".

-…así que le dije que ni hablar, que no quería ponerme su estúpida ropa.-terminó de contar Arthur, pegándole un trago a su té y mordisqueando una pasta.

-¿En serio Francis quiso acostarse contigo?

-Como te lo cuento, ese tipo es bisexual y ninfómano; y tiene una barba horrible.

-Lo de la barba te lo discuto.-replicó Alexa bebiendo de su café. Arthur casi se atraganta.

-¡Pero si es fea a rabiar!

-Puede ser,-concedió-pero admite que le queda bien.

-Nada le queda bien a esa _frog_. Tiene un gusto pésimo.

-Seguro que él dice lo mismo de tus cejas.-se aventuró a contestar ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Sin faltar!-replicó Arthur, tentado de arrojarle su tacita de porcelana.

-No quiero faltarte, simplemente me imagino lo que Francis diría. Os lleváis bastante mal.

-Ese _git_ lleva desde secundaria intentado acostarse conmigo.

-Si eres guapo él no tiene la culpa.-Arthur desvió la vista hacia un lado y Alexa creyó ver un sonrojo en su cara.

-_Shut up._-Ella sonrió y decidió picarle algo más.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si él me pagó el taxi hasta mi casa y te conocí esa noche, significa que fuiste con él a la discoteca, ¿no?

-¡No! _Shut up, bloddy hell! _¡Se acopló, el muy desgraciado!_I went with his little brother, Matthew!_

-¿Tiene un hermano?

-_Yes. _Vino desde Canadá para empezar el primer año de carrera en Madrid. Estuvo viviendo allí desde los trece años y le ha rogado a _the frog_ para quedarse en su casa hasta que encuentre un departamento.

-Sabes mucho de él.

-Ah, _yes. _ Yo…

-¿…No tendrás un lío con el hermano pequeño de Francis, no?-preguntó Alexa, mirando pícaramente al ingles.

-_SHIT NO! You're a fucking crazy girl! Shut the hell up, you asshole! __FUCKING CRAZY GIRL!-_se limitó a contestar Arthur.- _I'M A MACHO!_

-Por supuesto que lo eres. Pero me preguntaba si eres bisexual o algo parecido.-se justificó Alexa.

-¿¡Por qué iba a ser bisexual?!

-Porque tenemos en la mesa de enfrente a dos chicas que apenas llevan ropa y tú me estás prestando atención a mí, la que lleva vaqueros rotos y una camiseta vieja. Me daba curiosidad.

Arthur, que por aquel entonces tenía un bonito color carmín en la cara, la miró fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros con simpleza.- Quizás ellas no lleven ropa, pero yo te he invitado a tí. Me pareces bastante más inteligente y me caes mucho mejor que ellas. Y aunque esas me sugirieran que fuera a su mesa, no lo haría.

-Eso es bonito de tu parte.-confesó Alexa sorprendida, viendo al inglés con otros ojos. Arthur sonrió orgullosamente y bebió de su té con la elegancia inglesa que lo caracterizaba.

-_Of course. I am a gentleman._

La tarde fue mucho más relajada a partir de ahí y Alexa se descubrió riendo junto al carismático inglés.

Para cuando llegó a la mansión Carriedo, hambrienta como un lobo desnutrido y dispuesta a aspirar la paella que Antonio había prometido preparar, se encontró con su primo embutido en un mandil verde pistacho en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola, Tony. ¿Está la comida? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-En unos segundos.- Antonio la ayudó a dejar la chaqueta en el perchero y le quitó la mochila de encima con toda su maravillosa ambilidad.-¿Quieres vino a o agua?

-Sácame vino, anda. Hoy ha sido un día entretenido.-besó su mejilla y le mandó otro beso a Lovino, que estaba esperando,con muy mala cara, a que el andaluz le pusiera la comida. -¡Hola, precioso! ¿Cómo está mi niño del alma?

-Con un hambre que flipas. ¿¡Dónde _merda_ has estado?! ¡El imbécil de tu primo no me deja comer hasta que estemos todos y bien que lo sabes! ¡Me estoy desnutriendo por tu _maledetta _culpa!

Antonio rió, yendo a busca la paellera y Alexa se sentó frente al napolitano, frotándole antes el flequillo.-He ido a tomar un cafelito con Arthur. Bien majo que es el zagal.

-Majo, ya, pobre inocente.-se burló Antonio, sentándose a comer.

-¿Qué significa eso, Tony? A mí me parece simpático, ha invitado él, además.

-Porque sea educado no vayas diciendo que es majo. Francis se va a reír en tu cara como lo hagas.

-Toño lleva razón.-secundó Lovino, metiéndose una enorme cucharada de arroz y gambas en la boca.- Eres la primera persona que dice eso. Es un borde de _merda _ que se cree el más genial del mundo porque su Reina aún no se ha muerto. '_Save the Queen'_ dicen, los pobres ingénuos. En Italia estamos bastante bien sin su maravillosa Reina, vaya por Dios. Anda y se vaya a comer pasta, haber si culturaliza un poco más su país.

-Eso. Que son todos unos amargados, solo hay que verle la cara a Iggy. Su problema es que de pequeño le metieron un palo por el culo y así no hay quien sea agradable, cojones; que para limones ya tenemos al profesor de Química.

-Como os pasáis. Yo me lo paso bastante bien con él, tiene un humor interesante.

-Sí, de mierda. Se mete con todo dios que se le cruza.

-Y su sarcasmo…¡Que se cree guay, el gilipollas! Ese no moja en su puta vida, te lo digo yo.

-¡Lovi! ¡Esas maneras!-bufó Antonio.

-¿Qué, coño, qué? Si es la verdad, y tú vas diciendo lo mismo, desgraciado. A ver si ahora tú tienes una divina potestad que te permita decir lo que te salga de los cojones, hostias. Que aquí en España somos todos muy libres hasta que un listo se va de la lengua y entonces nos ofendemos todos.

-España no es así, Lovi. Es un país de toros, tomates y riquezas.-argumentó Alexa.

-Y eso lo has leído en una enciclopedia del año de la invención de la rueda, tócate los cojones. Pero si te has pasado media vida en Suiza y la otra media en América. España lleva sin ser una mierda lo que yo de casto y puro.

-¡Válgame Dios!-exclamó Antonio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-¡¿En qué tabernas has ido a caer, pobre desgraciado, para tener esa boca tan sucia!?

-Anda y vete a cagar, joder; yo me expreso como me sale de las pelotas. Y luego si eso me cuentas que eres un santo, a ver si hay huevos.

Alexa había decidido seguir comiendo a sus anchas, pensando en grabar la siguiente comida y colgarla en YouTube, que seguro que tiene muchas visitas.


End file.
